Sunshine
by kishioshizuka
Summary: Gilbert finds his place where he should have expected it all along.


Sunshine

_Gilbert finds his place where he should've expected it to be all along. _

In the small, simple apartment of Gilbert sleeps a young girl with wild black hair. She is dreaming peacefully, of meat dishes and sweets, and mumbles to herself in her sleep, completely oblivious of her beloved servant and his loyal attendant in the room next to hers...

Well, her beloved servant is pretty oblivious himself, slumbering peacefully in the large double bed, golden hair fallen messily over his forehead and emerald green eyes hidden behind closed eyelids and long eyelashes. With every breath he takes, his pale chest, only half covered by a thin white nightshirt, heaves up and falls back down. He groans, turning around and inadvertently pulling his shirt up, exposing his belly button. Loose shorts hike up, making visible a hint of milky thigh, and testing once again the self-control of his attendant sitting by his side...

"Oz, why do you do this to me..." the raven groans, averting his eyes to the side before his gaze is drawn back to the expanse of pale, smooth skin.

His master doesn't offer any explanation, as of course, he is deep asleep. He only mumbles incoherently to himself. Which does horrible things to the man's self-control as well.

"Mmmm... Gil... Give it to me..." His master groans and turns in his sleep, eyebrows furrowing adorably.

Gilbert whimpers and tries to cover his ears.

"I want it... Gil... Ahn-"

Evidently, the servant's self-control is not as good as he had hoped it to be, as he gulps once before hesitantly, almost unconsciously, moves from the chair next to the bed to the bed. Crawling on the bed, he gulps once more and holds out a shaky hand toward where the sleeping blonde lays. That hand drops, as if by inevitable force, and touches the soft, warm skin of Oz's cheek.

"Mmm..." Oz frowns in his sleep and nuzzles the light touch on his face.

"God no... Stop me..." the raven mutters hysterically before shifting so that his entire body hovers above his young master.

Holding himself up with one hand, Gilbert moves the hand that was on Oz's cheek, sliding it down the curve of his neck, the jut of sharp collarbones, to where his heart pulses steadily. Clumsy fingers undo the three remaining buttons and pull the nightshirt to the side.

The sight of the simple, red design of a clock on his master's chest is enough to drive Gilbert crazy with anguish. An indestructible sign of the time racing his master, before the boy is taken away from him again... this time forever, perhaps. He is seized with the violent urge to scratch out the mark with his nails, barely able to hold himself back from marring Oz's chest with bloody wounds.

"If I can only erase this..."

He notices that his hand is shaking again, so much that he can't even control his fingers. He lays that hand flat against Oz's chest, hoping the warmth would ground him. It does, but it also riles him up to dangerous levels as his palm rubs against the nub of the boy's nipple, which had hardened in the cold air.

"Ahn..." The sweet moan the blonde lets out snaps something invisible in Gilbert's brain.

He sucks in a shocked breath and feels himself shake with silent, hysterical cries. He lowers his hand, trailing over the taut of Oz's stomach to the band of his shorts, dipping in to search for and find thin, silky hair and an indescribable warmth. He suddenly feel as if a spark has run through him, emotions that he can longer place lighting his body on fire. Oz opens his mouth in a silent pant, breathy gasps as Gilbert starts to rub, just for him...

The raven lowers his mouth, kissing a reverent trail from Oz's forehead and eyelids, to the corner of his mouth, stopping to suck red flowers at his neck, licking the line of his collarbones to his chest, swirling his tongue around vulnerable nipples and dipping it in an exposed belly button...

Oz is panting and gasping underneath him, the blush on his cheek and across his chest a beautiful pink. Sweat gathers on his forehead and on his body everywhere, as if he is feverish-

"Ahn... Nngh-!"

Gilbert watches the boy twist and turn beneath him, watches pinks lips open and close helplessly, even as their owner stays blissfully unaware. He pauses in his worshiping (Ha! He's doing nothing of the sort. He's doing nothing but dirtying his pure, beloved master...) of Oz's body and shakily unzip his own pants, pulling out his own heated flesh. He touches the tip, red and sticky, to Oz's and gathers the two in his hand, rubbing and pulling desperately.

"Ha..." His own muted groan seems obscenely loud in the silent night, and Gilbert bites down on his lip so hard that he tastes blood. Beneath him, Oz's moans grow louder, sweet whimpers escalating as he feel the flesh in his hand pulse-

"Ahhh!Nn...! Ha... ha..."

Milky white fluid lands on smooth, flat stomach and Oz shutters uncontrollable beneath him, panting in the aftermath of completion.

Gilbert removes his hand and touches a drop of the creamy fluid on Oz's skin with his finger, licking tentatively to taste his master. He drops his hand back to himself, redoubling his effort now that he feels like he is losing his mind to the overwhelming heat.

"Ah... Ha..." He jerks himself until he feels like he can no longer breathe. His arm that is supporting his weight shakes with effort, and all the muscle in his thighs and stomach pulls tight-

"Young master... Oz...!"

White heat rushes through his whole body and as his eyes flutter close he sees Oz blinking sleepily, confused emerald eyes slowly open then widen with shock.

He spends himself on his master's body, thick fluid splashing on the boy's stomach and chest.

Determinedly keeping his eyes closed in the aftershock, Gilbert pants as the last of his essence drips on his (no, not his. Never his) Oz beneath him, now awake and likely horrified and disgusted.

_He'll hate me-_

He finds himself shaking, eyes still closed, and beginning to sob uncontrollably.

"Sorry, sorry-" A million apologies wouldn't be enough. There's no excuse to what he has just done to his most precious person. Who will most likely never speak to him ever again.

_And he'll hate me-_

"Sorry... Oz... I'm so sorry..."

All the absolutes he has promised him wouldn't matter if Oz no longer wants him by his side. And why would he? Gilbert is just a useless servant, who just betrays and betrays his master... an ungrateful man who can do nothing but violate the trust the only person who's ever mattered to him placed in him.

"Sorry-"

Golden eyes flutter open at the gentle touch of a finger on his lips (a moment ago still babbling useless apologies). He stares into the emerald orbs of his master (is he even still allowed to call him such?).

"It's okay, Gil."

Oz smiles at him, the most kind, beautiful smile he has ever seen. The same smile that has supported his being for the past ten years.

He flounders, mouth opening and closing but failing to produce words. Tears still drop onto Oz's chest (the same way his sin did a moment ago, when he'd try to dirty an angel...).

"It's okay. I don't mind it as long as it's you, Gil."

Oz is still smiling at him - a brilliant, warm smile he doesn't deserve. Gilbert is frozen in space, not knowing what to do next (dare he hope? Is he still allowed to touch him...?).

Oz wraps his arms around him and pulls him down, so that their bodies melt together as one. Gilbert feels one hand pat his head softly, slowly, and lets himself breathe. The scent of Oz fills his world; it's the smell of sunshine, on a day of rainbow after pouring rain.

"As long as it's you, Gil..." the boy mumbles, his eyes fluttering shut, and he drifts back to peaceful sleep.

With Gilbert in his arms.

Gilbert lets himself take another deep breath and drowns in the presence of Oz, feeling the peace of the moment lull him to sleep as well.

And there's the warmth he's been searching for all along (and he has always known it is Oz).


End file.
